Unfortunate
by dear sakura
Summary: AU. Somehow, dressing as a man with your guy friends to enter a boy band competition isn't the right way to spend your holiday. MultiSaku


_Well hello all! This is my first story - I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><strong>U <em>n <span>f <span>o_ r **_t_ u n _a** t**__e_

**(o)(n)(e)**

"KIBA! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU CAN'T ENTER?'" I screeched like a mad woman, flapping my arms like they were wings.

"I – I'm sorry, Sakura-chan! But my parents want me to come with them to America for the whole summer – and you know my mum... I can't really say no, can I?" I guess the scowl on my face made him panic. "FORGIVE ME SAKURA-CHAN! I LOVE YOU!"

Ugh. Evil mutt. Pulling the 'I love you' card on me; how dare he.

"But we can't find anyone else! THE AUDITIONS ARE TOMORROW! NO ONE ELSE KNOWS THE DANCE MOVES!" I wailed helplessly.

Suddenly, out of the blue, I felt a tug at my waist and I was spun around to face a chest. I immediately felt my face tinge pink, matching my hair. "S-Sasuke? What's gotten into you?"

His smirk made me feel like punching that pretty face. "Or..." he said, a pale hand playing with a strand of my hair.

...

"I hate you all."

Their smug faces only made me angrier.

"WOAH! SAKURA-CHAN, YOU LOOK LIKE A GUY!" Naruto crowed like an excited child. "We'll win second place in no time! DATTEBAYO!"

"Looks like the Uchiha could be useful sometimes," Neji added, oblivious to Sasuke's deathly glare.

My long pink hair (that usually reached my mid back) was hidden under the red baseball hat that Sasuke lent me. Some longer strands crowned the side of my face, but other than that, I could easily pass as a boy with the hoodie and baggy trousers and feminine features. Sasuke _did_ have some brains for remembering I did the choreography...

"YES! WE'RE GONNA WIN, WE'RE GONNA WIN! IN YOUR FACE LOSERS!"

"Naruto, we haven't even met the competition yet." I reminded, grateful the attention was sent to said male.

"Nah, just wait till we see them, Sakura-chan. They're probably gonna be some snobby snots like the teme here."

(insert line break here)

After two hours, we FINALLY arrived.

Naruto's constant whining turned into satisfied cheers. "WE'RE HERE! C'MON, WHATCHA WAITING FOR?" he said, before shoving himself out of the New Continental GT Bentley (evil Sasuke for owning such a babe of a car) and skipping into the reception area.

"Uzumaki – stop." Neji's command (albeit weak) was blatantly ignored, which the certain Hyuuga did not appreciate.

The three of us ran after the hyper blonde, bumping into a lot of men.

When we managed to catch up with Naruto – I'm actually starting to believe him when he says he's a ninja; no one can run that fast – he was already past the reception and into the prep room.

There were a few other mediocre guys there, some applying makeup (woah there) while others where else practicing their vocals.

"Hey guys – look! This is our spot!" Naruto said with a huge smug grin, pointing at a corner with our pictures on it. Well. More like with Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Kiba's picture on it. Excuse me if I thought I was going to be the manager.

"Okay. We have to get first place if we want the prize and –"

Sasuke interrupted me. "Wait. How come you've never even told us what the second place prize is," he demanded. It

Shoot. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. "Uh... Well... The prize is a free pedicure."

...

Oh my Kami, if looks could kill, I swear I would have died a violent death.

Sometimes, I don't even know how I can lie so fabulously. Neji and Sasuke even believed it! Bonus for me! Naruto... Well. It's not that shocking. He's not that brightest light bulb or the sharpest crayon.

"This... is for a _pedicure?_" Neji practically spat, his pearly white teeth bared as if he was going to bite my face off like in Highschool of the Dead (THIS HARUNO LIKES ANIME, OKAY?).

"...We're not doing this." Sasuke said, his deep voice sounding moody.

"We are! Why not Sasuke-kun?" I said, pulling My CUH-YUTEST face, knowing he'll never be able to resist. It's My CUH-YUTEST face, after all – known for being the weak spots for socially awkward males A.K.A Uchiha and Hyuuga.

"...Hn."

(insert line break here)

"The next up is... S.N.N.K!" was the last thing I heard before we were ushered onto the stage, hundreds of girls screaming below.

"Hello. Your names are?" A judge with a blue mask asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, DATTEBAYO!"

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Uh... Haru... Sakuya..." the guys gave me The deadpan look for picking such an obvious name but! It wasn't really my fault, I haven't thought about it until now.

"Great! And... Sakuya-san, was it? How come you don't look like you do on the picture...?" the same judge asked.

"Uhm..." Naruto, Sasuke and Neji all looked away simultaneously, offering me no help whatsoever. I will murder them. "I guess it's the lighting." I said, making my voice deeper than usual.

"So what are you guys going to do for us?" One of the judges – a pretty thirty year old lady with a huuuge bust – asked.

"WE'RE GONNA DANCE FOR YOU, DATTEBAYO!" guess who.

The judges nodded and we got into positions. Kiba (the idiot!) was supposed to be the lead dancer because he was the only one who could do the head spins and break dance. Thankfully, I took the same dance club as him, so I managed to learn them too.

The fast music played and we let the beat take over us.

...

Cheers immediately erupted, girls hooting like rabid fangirls, while the judges clapped.

I got up (my ending position was a headstand) and blushed when I saw the crowd paying so much attention to us.

"Great job. Next." The masked judge said quite bored, although he couldn't hide the impressed look.

We stepped out of the stage and cheered. "Yes! We did it!"

"You were great, Sakur –"

"Sakuya, you were great." Neji said, shooting a glare at the slow Uzumaki who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hn. Dobe."

This was going to be a long day.

"TEME!"

And we just had to wait for the results to come in.

... The results came in exactly in an hour, six minutes and twenty seven seconds.

"FIRST PLACE?" I screamed, attracted the other competitors attention.

"That's great, right Sakuya?" Sasuke said in his usual monotone.

"NO! WE WANT SECOND PLACE!"

"...Do we?" Neji asked with his holier-than-thou tone.

"YES! WE DO!" Why am I stuck with the slowest males ever? Sasuke and Neji were meant to be prodigy's for goodness sake! PATHETIC.

"Foolish little brother." A deep voice – almost like Sasuke's but uber sexier – said.

"Asdfghjkl. Teme, it's your rabid brother!" Naruto staged whispered, much to Neji's faceplant.

We turned around to meet Uchiha Itachi and his anti-Christ group of criminals: Deidara, Kisame and Sasori.

"Hey, Sakuya, isn't that the guy you beat up a couple years ago?" Naruto sniggered and I had resisted the urge to slap him for giving away my identity.

The four males averted their eyes from Sasuke to me and I nearly blushed but not quite. I coughed to cover it up discreetly, hehe.

"Wait... You're the pink haired girl, un!"

Naruto, if we're getting disqualified and I'm not getting my second place prize, I'm going to murder you.

* * *

><p><em>How was that? Any good? Should I continue? <em>_Please tell me!_

_**Read and Review **_

cuz obviously im a review whore.


End file.
